


Bechloe week 2015 - Beca

by h_pw



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2015, Drabbles, F/F, all the prompts, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_pw/pseuds/h_pw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bechloe week 2015 a series of drabbles from Beca's POV using all of the prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bechloe week 2015 - Beca

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note to just say usual I don't own anything I'm just playing with fictional characters.
> 
> There is also a companion piece to this, where I fill all the prompts again with drabbles from Chloe's POV, so if you're interested check it out.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

_Rain_

 

The first time Beca meets Chloe isn’t at the activities fair, or in the shower, or auditions, or hood night, or any of those initial moments between them.  The first time Beca meets Chloe, really meets her, is at a little coffee shop off campus.

She’s been sat working on a mix for the last two hours slowly drinking her coffee, having escaped the deathly glares and electronic racquet of Kimmy Jin and her gaming friends.  Hoping that they’ve all finally cleared out of the dorm Beca packs everything up into her messenger bag and adjusts her headphones over her ears as she makes her way to the door.  Scrolling through her tracks she’s distracted and doesn’t see the redhead stopped in the doorway until it’s too late.

An impressive twisting of limbs keeps the other girl and her coffee upright and then Beca finds herself face to face with Chloe Beale.

“Shit Chloe, are you alright?”

“Yeah” is followed by a dismissive hand wave “it’s my fault really the weather, you know, I just didn’t fancy trying to get back to campus in that.”

Beca follows Chloe’s gaze and the wave of her hand to see water streaking rapidly down the windows of the coffee shop and heavy droplets of rain bouncing off the sidewalk outside.  Beca winces slightly thinking about the equipment in her bag and how it’ll all get soaked.

“You know as an apology you could keep me company while I drink my coffee and wait this out?”

Beca must hesitate too long because Chloe quickly follows with an offer to buy her a coffee and one of the most puppy eyed hopeful looks Beca thinks she’s ever seen outside of a Disney movie.  She gives a nod and is promptly engulfed by Chloe and pulled towards a table.

 

_Celebrate_

 

It takes becoming an ICCA champion for the second time for Beca is ask Chloe out, there’s obviously something about the high and adrenaline of performing on such a large scale that gives her that extra confidence and push.

It’s as Fat Amy and Stacie announce in stereo to everyone to follow them back to hotel and start the party in their room that Beca turns to Chloe.

“You gonna go to Amy and Stacie’s?”

“Of course!  Successfully defending our title, we **have** to celebrate, you can’t skip out of this one Mitchell.”

“No I’m not ditching you guys, but maybe do you perhaps want to go to the party with me?”

Chloe looks confused, her expression reading like ‘why wouldn’t I be going with you?’

“I-I mean do you want to go with _with_ me, like together in what I am starting to realise is potentially the worst and lamest date offer ever seeing as I’m asking if you want to go to a party where we bo-“

It’s just a quick press of lips, it’s over in a second but the kiss stops her rambling and then Beca finds herself speechless at the wide grin on Chloe’s face.

“How about you take me to lunch tomorrow.”

 

_Sport_

 

Athletic is not a word that Beca would ever use to describe herself.  Cardio is a necessary evil, and after a performance she may even enjoy the feeling of accomplishment that comes from aching and depleted muscles, but softball?  **No**.  The idea of running around after a ball holds no appeal, someone pitching to her like her granddad used to when she was four seems pointless, hitting a ball with a wooden stick, well ok that holds some appeal but why she can’t keep hold of it and use to take down those base defender people she has no idea.

That bubbling below the surface anger is probably why when the Bella’s vote to join Barden’s intra-mural society softball league Beca gets put way into the outfield.  Although the other, and potentially more likely reason, is because her teammates are assholes and love to make dirty jokes and comments every time Chloe waves and yells for Beca to ‘go deep’. 

“Déjà vu guys.”  Amy exclaims.  “I think I heard Chloe saying something similar last night.”

“Yeah Chlo maybe if you try moaning it Beca will actually find the outfield.”

“I think Beca’s spent enough time in Chloe’s outfield to know where it is.”

Beca flips off her hysterical teammates as she makes her way across the field.

 

_3am_

 

For some reason Beca thinks that staying roommates with Amy rather than moving into her girlfriend’s room is a good idea, because she’s stubbornly independent and stupid.

She’s tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep, and a glance at her phone on her bedside table shows that it’s some unearthly hour of the morning and she’s going to risk falling asleep in her morning lecture again unless she gets some sleep now.

A few more restless turns and some sighs and she’s glad that Amy is out and won’t crawl back in until midday or later because Amy does not take kindly to have her sleep disturbed.  Beca’s restlessness usually results in various objects and verbal barbs being thrown at her before Amy banishes Beca from their room and instructs her to go and disturb Chloe instead.  It’s with thoughts of the redhead that she becomes more agitated and beings to internally debate just going upstairs to Chloe’s room when there’s a gentle knock on her door and a crack of light from the hallway as it opens.

“Beca?”

She freezes and shuts her eyes, which is stupid because nothing bad is going to happen if Chloe knows she’s awake, but it’s her internalised go-to response to hid and dismiss things.

There’s a click of the door being closed and then the sheet is being lifted and Chloe is sliding in behind her.  Warmth and the other girls scent envelops her as Chloe physically moulds around her and an arm snakes tightly around her waist and draws them closer.  It’s like an instant response and Beca can feel her body relaxing and moving towards sleep, the last things she’s aware of is a brush of lips against her neck and a whispered ‘night Becs’.

 

_Babies_

 

“Seriously Chloe is Legacy like some sort of lovechild of yours from the future?”

It’s another throw away comment by Amy but the visuals it stirs in Beca is equal parts the scariest and most amazing thing.  Images of little eyelids slowly drooping, tiny fists unfurling, and a sleepy sigh as Chloe stands over a crib and sings.  Of Beca walking into what she imagines is hers and Chloe’s kitchen to unrestrained laughter and squeals, flour everywhere as she coughs and two sets of brilliantly sparkling eyes turn to her with so much joy and love it’s like a wave hitting her chest.  Of Chloe squeezing Beca’s hand in a way that she knows the redhead is trying to hold back tears, and squeezing the other girls hand back just as tightly as they wave at a little brunette skipping towards a bright yellow bus. 

 

_Colour_

 

“Come on Becs if I can expand your wardrobe beyond black and plaid then we can find something a bit more adventurous than . . .”  Chloe turned the can of paint around in her hand until she found the information she was after.  “Rice cake.”

Beca cringed at the name of the paint, why did companies have to give them such ridiculous and overly descriptive names.  Crossing her arms over her chest she watched as Chloe systematically worked her way through the shelves of paint.  They’d moved to LA after graduation and were renting a small apartment together, an apartment that was in dire need to decorating.  Weekends, evenings, days-off, had been spent stripping wallpaper, learning to use a drill, and of course trying to find the right paint.  But it was theirs, and the thought made Beca smile, she’d walk into the apartment after a long day at the studio and every time it would feel more like home, the key bowl they’d found in a thrift store their first weekend in LA, the rug that had been in Chloe’s room at Barden, the huge print of all the Bella’s after they’d performed at Worlds with Beca and Chloe at the centre.

Looking back over the rainbow wall of cans, her eyes were drawn to one shade in particular.  Picking up the can she moved towards Chloe who was crouched, rifling through the lower shelves, Beca cleared her throat to gain the other girls attention.  The redhead turned to look at Beca and seeing a can held out between them leant forward to better view the paint shade and name.

“Aegean blue.”

Beca had known why that particular shade had lept out at her as Chloe looked up at her and their eyes met, it was her favourite colour.

 

_Consult_

 

“Beca stop stressing, we’ll find something.  There are like a million rings out there and you’ll find the right one.”  Stacie reasoned.

“I just-“  Beca sighed as she found the keys for her and Chloe’s apartment and unlocked the door.  “I want it to be perfect, you know, I don’t want to-“

“SURPRISE!!!”

The brunette’s hand shot up, dropping her keys, as she clutched her chest over her heart.  A shove from Stacie propelled Beca into the apartment which was filled with a mixture of her and Chloe’s friends and family, and the redhead stood in front of them all bouncing with excitement and the widest grin she’d ever seen on the other girl.

“Jesus Christ guys, what the fuck, it’s not my birthday?”

Chloe took a few steps forward until she was in front of the brunette and Beca felt Chloe take her hands, thumbs calmingly running over her knuckles.

“I know but I wanted everyone to be here because I need to ask you something.”

Beca could feel her eyes grow comically wide as Chloe reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small velvet ring box, holding it between the two of them.  She whipped her head around to look at Stacie. 

“Did you know?!  Is this why you agreed to help me and shot down every ring I liked?!”

Her friend just winked, she felt a squeeze on the hand still in Chloe’s and returned all her attention to the other girl.

“I know we’ve both been thinking about this and you were planning to propose soon but I really wanted to be the one to do this because I’ve been saying these words in my head for so long.  You’re so special and important to me Beca, I keep thinking I can’t love you anymore and you always find a way to show me that I can.  I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, so will you do me the honour of being my wife?”

Beca found herself staring deeply into expectant bright blue eyes that held her world, held so much love.  Everything was becoming blurry and fuzzy and it was another grounding squeeze of her hand that reminded her that she needed to answer.  With a watery smile she choked out.

“Of course I will weirdo.”

There were undoubtedly cheers and applause and celebrations starting behind them but Beca heard none of it, all she cared about right now was the way Chloe threw her arms around her neck and fused their lips together in a kiss that was filled with smiles, happy tears, and everything she wanted.


End file.
